The Brother Eds
by Suzie'13
Summary: The Eds find out there all brothers. And realize they have evil twins. Then they have to get the whole neighborhood to fight them. please R
1. Brothers

**The Brother Eds**

**Suzie13**

**CHAPTER 1 Brothers**

One day The Eds were finishing one of Eddy's scams when Johnny came and said, "Hey, Eddy what are you doing?"

"Non of your beeswax Johnny 2x4." Said Eddy. "Hi ya Johnny" said Ed.

"What do you think there doing Plank?" said Johnny. "Well Plank let's go to the Candy Store" Then suddenly Kevin drove by and said, "Oh, brother this is your worst attempt to get money yet."

"What's it to ya Kevin?" said Eddy.

Suddenly Naz came by on her skates and said "Hi, ya Eds hi Kevin." said Naz in a pretty voice.

"Ahh! I'm late for my blood transfusion!" said Double D. "ahh come on Ed let's go find another scam" said Eddy.

* * *

"Okay Eddy" said Ed. 3 hours later while Double D was gone the 2 Eds were scamming a scam when they saw Double D running toward them like he wanted to tell them something important to them. 

"Were brothers you guys!" said Double D. "Our last name is Scammers. Isn't that so cool"

"I knew it I knew it all along that my last name was Scammers" said Eddy. "I don't believe I'm related to Sara" moaned Double D.

"Cool were a 3 person mutant brain eating zombie" said Ed.

"Well if were brothers than why don't we live in the same house?" asked Eddy.

"Well Eddy not all brothers live in the same house Eddy" said Double D.

"That stinks" said Eddy. "Oh, well" said Eddy. "Let's go scam Ralph,"

"Maybe I could get another job from Ralph" said Ed.

"Ed…were going to scam Ralph not get a job from him again" Eddy said in a calm voice.


	2. The Big Scam

**Chapter 2 The Big Scam**

While the Eds were walking to Ralph's house Double D thought he saw 3 strange figures running past so fast he couldn't see who they were. "What's the hold up Double D we've got a scam to run here" said Eddy.

"Nothing but I saw 3 strange figures" said Double D. There brief case was full of wieners to sell to Ralph 25 cents a wiener.

"Good day to you Ed boys" said Ralph "Do you have any thing for Ralph today"

"We've got wieners 25 cents each so you try one, you buy one," said Eddy.

"Ralph we've got some shocking news for you were well ahh brothers" Double D said.

"Ahh Nana the nightmares that haunt Ralph have come true"

"Well he didn't take that very well"

"1,2, buckle my shoe 3,4, destroy the door 5,6, pick your nose 7,8, lay on 2x4 9,10, a big fat hen"

"Ed stop singing that stupid song you stupid idiot" said Eddy.

"Why do you care Eddy," said Ed.

"Because you're my brother you stupid idiot from Stupid place," said Eddy. "Lets go make the ultimate scam," said Eddy.

"If I could butt in if you draw instructions I Edward could build it easily with all the help of my sister and brothers we could build it," said Double D.

* * *

Two weeks later… "Done brother Eddy!" said Double D.

"So Eddy how does this work," said Ed. "I don't know," said Eddy.

"But it looks okay," Eddy said trying to hide real feelings about it.

"Less talk more wieners Ed boys" Ralph said while passing them by one day while going to the store to buy Victor some food.

"Ahh Eddy There back to get us" Double D said.

"Who's they it's just us here oh and Ed" said Eddy.

"Oh and Ralph there are no wieners ether"

"Hey, were is that Double D"


	3. Anti Ed

**Chapter 2 The Big Scam**

While the Eds were walking to Ralph's house Double D thought he saw 3 strange figures running past so fast he couldn't see who they were. "What's the hold up Double D we've got a scam to run here" said Eddy.

"Nothing but I saw 3 strange figures" said Double D. There brief case was full of wieners to sell to Ralph 25 cents a wiener.

"Good day to you Ed boys" said Ralph "Do you have any thing for Ralph today"

"We've got wieners 25 cents each so you try one, you buy one," said Eddy.

"Ralph we've got some shocking news for you were well ahh brothers" Double D said. "Ahh Nana the nightmares that haut Ralph have come true"

"Well he didn't take that very well"

"1,2, buckle my shoe 3,4, destroy the door 5,6, pick your nose 7,8, lay on 2x4 9,10, a big fat hen"

"Ed stop singing that stupid song you stupid idiot" said Eddy.

"Why do you care Eddy," said Ed. "Because you're my brother you stupid idiot from Stupid place," said Eddy. "Lets go make the ultimate scam," said Eddy.

"If I could butt in if you draw instructions I Edward could build it easily with all the help of my sister and brothers we could build it," said Double D.

* * *

Two weeks later… "Done brother Eddy!" said Double D. 

"So Eddy how does this work," said Ed.

"I don't know," said Eddy. "But it looks okay," Eddy said trying to hide real feelings about it.

"Less talk more wieners Ed boys" Ralph said while passing them by one day while going to the store to buy Victor some food.

"Ahh Eddy There back to get us" Double D said.

"Who's they it's just us here oh and Ed" said Eddy. "Oh and Ralph there are no wieners ether"

"Hey, were is that Double D"


End file.
